A stylus is commonly used to identify positions on a touch screen or other sensing surface of a host electronic device so as to provide user input to the device. In addition, the tilt of a stylus relative to the Earth's gravitational field may be sensed to provide additional user input to the host device. Still further, the tilt of a stylus relative to a stationary sensing surface may be sensed.
A handheld host device, such as gaming controller, tablet computer or ‘smart’ mobile telephone, may incorporate motion sensors such as accelerometers or gyroscopes. These motion sensors provide information related to dynamic motion of the handheld host device relative to the Earth. The information may be used, for example, to control remote or local software applications.
When a user of a handheld host device is in motion, such as while walking or when using transportation, any such motion of the user that is detected by the motion sensor of the device may cause unintended inputs to the device. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus to eliminate, or reduce, unintended inputs to the host device when a user is in motion.